1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors for the simultaneous coupling of a multiplicity of conduits including both optical as well as electrical conduits and more particularly pertains to connectors especially suited for use with disposable devices.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A multitude of devices are disclosed in the prior art that serve to interconnect electrical conductors as well as optic fibers in a single hybrid connector. Combining two such dissimilar interconnecting functions poses special problems as the requirements for making good electrical contact differ from what is involved in achieving a good optical coupling. For example, in order to achieve a good electrical interconnection, it is generally desirable that the contacting surfaces engage in a sweeping motion to clear away any contamination or oxidation that may have accumulated. Once engaged, substantial force is required in order to maintain electrical contact. The optical coupling of two light conducting fibers on the other hand requires extremely precise axial alignment of the respective fiber ends. A lateral offset of just a few microns or an angular misalignment of a few minutes of arc can significantly compromise the transmission of light energy.
The connectors in which both the described requirements for the electrical connection and the precision required for the optical connection are simultaneously achieved typically result in devices that are rather large, complex, difficult to manufacture and expensive, especially when designed for use under harsh conditions. Additionally, such devices can be difficult to manipulate, a problem that is compounding when the connectors are used under adverse circumstances.
The expense inherent in the prior art connectors is especially limiting when a connector is intended for use in conjunction with an expendable or disposable peripheral device. By rearranging the various intercoupling components of prior art connectors such that the relatively more expensive elements remain located within the receptacle component affixed to the retained central device while the relatively inexpensive components are positioned within the plug component that is directly linked to the disposable peripheral device, the critical costs associated with the disposable device are somewhat reduced. Significant labor costs are nonetheless associated with the construction of such a plug component as previous plug configurations called for the assembly of epoxy/polish type ferrules and soldered electrical terminals on and into an armature that subsequently required overmolding in order to preserve the integrity of the plug and afford proper protection for its elements. A need therefore exists to provide a plug component structure that requires a less labor intensive effort for assembly.